Family Effectiveness Training (FET) is an experimental research study designed to investigate the effectiveness of FET as a drug abuse prevention intervention modality. The study uses a Solomon four group design, with subjects assigned randomly to one of the four groups: (A) pre-assessment/FET/post assessment/follow-up; (B) pre/wait period/pre/FET/post/follow-up; (C) no pre/FET/post/follow-up; (D) wait period/pre/FET/Post/follow-up. Subjects are Hispanic families with children, ages 6-12, who are at high risk for future drug abuse. The High Risk (HR) syndrome is defined to include a combination of family structural/interactional disorders, adjustment disorders of childhood and a lack of accurate information on drug abuse. The Family Effectiveness Training experimental intervention modality is a comprehensive family-oriented and culture-specific intervention specifically designed to correct H.R. factors. Rigorous assessment of outcome includes standardized and validated measures of family structural interactional patterns, child (Identified Patient) self-esteem, parent perception of Identified Patient's functioning, and acculturation and biculturalism levels for all family members.